Killer Croc vs Tombstone
Description Killer Croc vs Tombstone is a Death Battle written by Spinosaurus999 featuring Killer Croc from DC Comics and Tombstone from Marvel Comics. Wiz: Batman and Spider-Man. Two heroes with arguably the most impressive rogues galleries in comics history. Sometimes, characters are bound to be slightly similar between them. Boomstick: Like Waylon Jones, the Killer Croc. Wiz: And Lonnie Thompson Lincoln, better known as Tombstone. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Killer Croc Boomstick: The deep south, home of fried chicken, beer, rednecks and your's truly. Wiz: As well as the birthplace of Waylon Jones. Born with a condition known as atavism which gave him thick reptilian scales, Waylon was never an ordinary child. Boomstick: Yeah, his parents died when he was young, and he was left in the care of his aunt. Unfortunately for Waylon, she was a physically abusive drunk. Wiz: After her violent attempts at removing the scales from her nephew failed, Waylon, having nobody to turn to or give him a loving home, Waylon felt he had no choice but to kill his aunt. Boomstick: Which he did. He then found a home in a circus, where he gained his name as Killer Croc by wrestling alligators. Wiz: Things seemed to be going well for Waylon finally, until some angry guests at the circus killed all his friends during a riot. Boomstick: Jesus Christ! Life seriously likes kicking poor Croc when he's down. Wiz: Nowhere left to turn to, Killer Croc went to Gotham and became known as part of Batman's rogues gallery. Boomstick: Standing 11 feet tall and weighing almost 600 pounds, Croc's greatest strength is his sheer muscle. Wiz: He is able to lift items that weigh up to ten tons, and due to his crocodilian nature, has an insane bite force. Boomstick: The largest crocodiles, the saltwater crocodile, can bite with a force of around 2 tons. Wiz: Killer Croc's jaws seem to be stronger than even that, as he was able to bite both Aquaman and General Zod, and make both bleed. Boomstick: Granted, Zod had just been released from the Phantom Zone and was somewhat weakened by Red Sun style generators, but the way he was tossing around and beating the hell out of the rest of the Suicide Squad with little effort is enough evidence to show that this bite was no small feat. Wiz: Also during that battle with Aquaman, Croc was able to use his claws to rip a Great White Shark in half. Boomstick: Croc's scales are impervious to bullets and most bladed weapons and in the event something does pierce his skin, he has a healing factor that can grow back lost body parts, albeit more mutated and crocodilian than previously. Wiz: He survived a fall from over 1000 feet, had a skyscraper collapse on him, and has taken blows from superpowered individuals such as the Flash, Aquaman, and Zod. Wiz: And of course, like all crocodiles, Waylon is an incredible swimmer, and has enhanced senses that allow him to track his victims over long distances. Boomstick: Despite all his strengths, Croc has noticeable weaknesses. Wiz: Thanks to his less than ideal upbringing, Croc never received a proper education, making him a poor strategist. Boomstick: Which is why he routinely loses to opponents such as Batman and Bane, as both of them can formulate plans to take old Waylon down. Wiz: Nonetheless, Croc is a mighty fighter and is definitely not to be underestimated. Killer Croc: "I will enjoy feasting on your bones!" Tombstone Wiz: Spider-Man has many villains, ranging from costumed criminals to traditional gangsters. Boomstick: This villain however, straddles the lines between the two. Wiz: Lonnie Thompson Lincoln was born in Harlem New York to a poor African American family. Boomstick: Young Lonnie was bullied as a child for his albino skin, but not for long, as young Lonnie became the toughest kid in school. Wiz: Liking his new power and ability to instill fear in others, Lonnie grew up and started a criminal career as an enforcer/ hitman. Boomstick: Standing over six and a half feet tall and weighing over 200 pounds, Lonnie was more than suited for the job, and took up his new name of Tombstone. Wiz: Thanks to a mutagenic gas he was exposed to at some point during his career, Tombstone's skin is nearly impervious to damage, and has physical strength allowing him to lift items weighing around a ton. Boomstick: He's gone up against the likes of Spider-Man, Daredevil, and Punisher, and although he lost to each of them, he was able to beat the hell out of them before going down. Wiz: Tombstone is a master in hand to hand combat, and is experienced in using items from his surroundings to help him in battle. Boomstick: He'll beat his opponents with hammers and metal pipes, or whip them with chains for a ranged attack. Wiz: In the event he needs to, Tombstone will carry a pistol with him, although he clearly prefers to beat his opponents down himself. Boomstick: As if he even needs a gun with all his strength! Wiz: Despite all his strength, Tombstone is not invulnerable. Boomstick: Blows from stronger heroes and villains, alongside guns of a high enough caliber can hurt or even pierce his skin. Wiz: And due to his childhood obsession with bullying others and making sure everyone knew he was in charge, he really lacks in the intelligence department. Boomstick: Still, even with those drawbacks, Tombstone is one hitman you don't want to be targeted by. Tombstone: "In my life I've been called many names. My favorite is Tombstone." Fight While fleeing from Spider-Man, Tombstone enters a sewer to hide from his web slinging foe. Tombstone: This should buy me some time to get away with my reward. He chuckles and examines the money he was given for his latest contract, as a pair of piercing yellow eyes look up at him from the water. Killer Croc: You don't belong here, intruder! The massive crocodile man bursts from the water and lands in front of Tombstone, towering over his opponent and growling. Tombstone: Relax pal, you let me hide from the Spider for a bit here, and I'll give you part of my reward money. Croc: I would accept your offer, but I hunger! *Croc lunges at Tombstone, jaws wide open, as his attack is countered with a punch to the jaw* Announcer: FIGHT Tombstone: I wonder if there's any bounty on your scaly ass. Tombstone starts firing at his foe with his pistol, to no avail. Croc: A gun, how adorable. He slashes with his claws at Tombstone, knocking the gun into the sewer water and tearing off a piece of Tombstone's leather jacket. Tombstone: So ya got bulletproof skin too huh? Croc: Yesssss. *He bites Tombstone on the shoulder, drawing a bit of blood as Tombstone punches him right in the nose* Tombstone: Damn! How strong is that bite? Croc: Strong enough to kill you, and that's all that matters. Tombstone rips a pipe from the sewer walls, smashing it against Croc's chest as Croc tries to punch him. The jagged end of the broken pipe cuts Croc's chest which begins to bleed. Tombstone: Seems your's isn't unbreakable either, Gatorboy. Croc laughs as his healing factor quickly covers up the wound. Croc: It can be pierced, you pale bastard, but don't expect it to stay that way for long. Tombstone: God damn it. He grabs a chain and starts whipping it at Croc, knocking out a couple of Waylon's teeth. Croc: You only delay the inevitable. Tombstone believes he can get the upper hand, sliding under Croc's swipe and wrapping the chain around the reptile's throat. In response, Croc starts growling furiously and thrashing, trying to get Tombstone off, before diving into the water with his foe. Tombstone's grip on the chain slips in the water, allowing Croc to get into his element for the finisher. The first bite destroys Tombstone's right hand, causing the hitman to scream in agony and try to climb out of the water back onto dry land. Being captured by Spider-Man was definitely a safer alternative at this point. Croc grabs his legs and pulls him back in, tearing off his left leg at the knee. His opponent in too much pain to defend himself, Croc goes for a final bite, crushing Tombstone's head in his jaws. Croc: Heheh, dinner and a bonus. He drags what's left of Tombstone onto the side to eat, inspecting his newly acquired cash as well. Announcer: KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Holy fucking shit! Wiz: Despite Tombstone's attempts to claim victory, he was completely outmatched by Croc. Boomstick: Croc's almost twice his height and weighs over twice as much as Tombstone! Wiz: As evidenced by his ability to make Zod and Aquaman bleed, Croc's bite was more than capable of piercing the skin of Tombstone. Boomstick: And once Croc got his opponent in the water, it was game over for Tombstone. Wiz: Most importantly, any damage Tombstone could do to Croc would not last long enough for Tombstone to get a fatal blow in. Boomstick: Looks like Tombstone's chances of victory were crushed from the start. Wiz: The Winner Is Killer Croc. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Batman vs Spiderman' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles